


Bite

by AlphaWriter23



Series: Lick [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mentions of Breeding, Stalker Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWriter23/pseuds/AlphaWriter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been stalking Stiles after the events in 'Lick'. Once night, he finds the teen in a compromising position and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got such a great response that I’m writing this only two hours after posting “Lick”. I’d like to apologize to MoonPrisoner, but I don’t really do mpreg. If you want, I’ll write you specifically a mpreg story. 
> 
> So I told my husband he was the Derek to my Stiles and he didn’t understand what I meant. 

Derek had a taste of Stiles, and he found he couldn’t stop repeating the events of that night in his mind. The taste of the boys blood, the scent of his arousal and fear intermixing in the wolf’s nose, it was too much for him to stand. His resolve was fading fast, he couldn’t stay away from the pale youth and he knew he was doomed when he found himself stalking the boy.

            It started innocently enough, just stopping by Stiles’ house at night and making sure the boy’s heart was beating strong. He would sit outside that window and listen to the _thump, thump_ through the walls. The scent of Stiles was strong, even though the plaster and drywall, and Derek would get drunk inhaling it. Then, one night, it changed.

            Stiles was not sleeping on that night. He was sitting at his computer, the screen blocked from Derek’s view, but the wolf could hear moans and groans of a couple having sex. The teens hard dick was exposed for Derek to see, and the wolf licked his lips as he watched Stiles stroke himself to completion. At first, the teen only did this once or twice a week, but then it turned into him doing it repeatedly every night, crying out Derek’s name as the alpha resisted the urge to burst into the room and claim the boy.

            _‘It’s just residual effects,’_ Derek told himself; however, he couldn’t stop from watching.

            When Stiles put two lubed fingers inside of himself one night, moaning Derek’s name, it was like a punch to the gut. The wolf remember the heated words Stiles had cried out previously, and it became too much. Derek burst into the room, eyes red and fangs bared.

            The teen shook with fear, frozen with his fingers in his ass. Stiles knew he was caught and he thought that Derek was going to kill him. “D…Derek…”

            The older man panted, clawed hands reaching for Stiles, who was laying in his bed, moonlight making his body glow. “You have no idea what you do to me,” Derek snarled, grabbing Stiles’ wrist and forcefully removing his fingers from his ass. “You denied me this last time,” His voice was barely above a whisper as he kneeled on the bed, his face nuzzling the hair at the base of the teens dick, breathing him in, “But not this time. This time I’m going to wreck you.”

            Stiles moaned as suddenly Derek’s hand were _everywhere_. Not just his hands though, his mouth too. The wolf sucked marks all over the boys chest and thighs, making angry red and purple welts all over pale flesh. He didn’t even give Stiles time to consent before his mouth completely devoured the teens weeping cock. “Derek…gonna…” Stiles tried to pull him away, his long fingers gripping coarse hair, but this time the wolf didn’t let him. Derek wanted to taste the fluids that came from his lover.

            When Stiles exploded, Derek gathered it all into his mouth, practically cumming himself at the taste. Instead, he spit some of it into one of his hands and swallowed the rest. The teen was so blown away, his legs and arms a jellied mess, that he didn’t even notice as Derek slipped two cum covered fingers into his tight ass, lubing him up with his own juices. “Can I knot you again?” The wolfs voice sounded a little wrecked himself.

            “Yes dear God! Please, stick your dick in me.” Stiles almost screamed when he felt Derek press hard against his prostate. Luckily, being a teenager meant his dick responded eagerly, already dripping again.

            Derek paid no mind to his pleas though. He took things slow, stretching the other male, feeling him from the inside. His mouth nipped and sucked on pale thighs as his fingers slowly thrust in and out, scissoring as he went. The heavy scent of arousal danced around him, filling his lungs and making him dizzy, but he would not hasten this. He moved back, withdrawing his fingers and flipped Stiles over, making him jut his ass high into the air. Derek was being driven mad by his senses as he ate the boys own cum out of his ass, and he realized shakily that he was growling as he thrust his tongue into the loosening hole before him.

            “Please,”

            Derek paused and looked to Stiles’ face. The boy was flushed, his lips bleeding from trying to hold back his cries of euphoria. “What is it you want, _Stiles_?” The wolf purred before nipping the soft flesh on the teens pale, round cheek.

            “You, all of you.” Stiles looked at him, his eyes watering, “I want this – ” he waved and arm between the two of them frantically, “to last longer than just tonight.”

            Derek’s heart jerked in his chest but his eyes narrowed as he scented Stiles. He couldn’t smell any deceit though, and he leaned forward, his nose nuzzling the teen’s cheek.

            “Please,” Stiles pleaded once more, “just don’t hate me anymore.”

            Derek kissed him then. It was not filthy like everything else they had done; it was quite the opposite. “Never hate,” He said in a gruff tone once he pulled away. “Could never hate you,”

            It was more than the boy could have ever hoped for. “Mark me?”

            The wolf pulled back, eyes wide and startled, “Are you sure? Stiles, you’re sixteen. You have your whole life ahead of you.”

            “Stick your knot in me and mark me!” To emphasize his point, he ground his still lubed ass back, making the head of Derek’s prick grind just barely into the boy’s hole, “God, please!” He then cried, throwing his head back.

            Derek lost control after that. He pushed stiles down onto the bed and pulled his hips high into the air. He didn’t give the teen a chance to catch his breath before thrusting wildly into his willing body, feeling his knot grow bigger than ever before. “Gonna fill you,” He snarled, claws digging into bruised hips, “Gonna put it so deep.”

            “Yes, mark me Derek! Make me yours!” Stiles reached down to grip his still hard dick, pumping it frantically, trying to keep up with the man’s thrusts. “Derek, right there!” He suddenly cried, seeing stars. He came in a blinding white light as the wolf hit his prostate over and over again, making it feel so good it hurt him to his core. That was when he felt the deep pierce of fangs in his shoulder.

            Derek’s face was unrecognizable as human as he withdrew bloodied fangs and thrusts harder and harder, his knot stretching the teen’s tight ass. He had to force it in, growling in satisfaction when he entered the willing body with a sickening sound. The orgasm ripped through his body and he poured out a gallon of cum deep. “Mate,” He then growled, licking the wound he had made, “This is forever, Stiles.”

            Panting, the teen smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

            “Wanna breed you like a good bitch,”  Derek began to thrust again, though his knot wouldn’t allow him to pull out all the way. “Need to breed you,”

            When Stiles looked back, he saw glowing red eyes staring back at him, “You can’t actually…”

            Derek shook his head, “No,”

            Stiles nodded and moaned out breathily, “Breed your bitch. Show me you are the alpha.”

            His words seemed to have the desired effect. Stiles knew he couldn’t get hard again, but he still felt the pleasure of the knot being pressed hard repeatedly against his prostate, making his vision blur. “So fucking tight, can’t take it,” Derek snarled and placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, thrusting wildly before he cam again, this time it was so intense he collapsed as streams of fluid cam out of him, overflowing around his cock and spilling onto the bed. They stayed like that for fifteen minutes before finally Derek could withdrawal. He laid next to Stiles, panting hard.

            “So, this means we’re like married right? I was so afraid you hated me, I mean I did force myself on you.”

            Derek rolled his eyes, “Shut up Stiles,” He growled as he pulled the boy to lay with him. As an afterthought, he kissed the boys forehead, “The bite I gave you won’t change you. It’s the mark of an alphas mate.” He paused, searching for the right words, “For me, it means for life. I’ll never find another. But if you change your mind…you can leave, and I wouldn’t blame you.”

            It was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes. “Shut up Derek.”

            They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night. Thought both were still uncertain about the others feelings; however, they knew that there was love within them. They had both been hurt in the past, Derek more so then Stiles, but in Stiles’ mind Lydia’s rejection still count, but they knew that if they didn’t try, they would never find love.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my mind. I prefer angst over this stuff, lol.


End file.
